totaldrama450fandomcom-20200213-history
Sundae Muddy Sundae
TBA Plot At the Spa Hotel, Jasmine and Jo sit at the dining table and enjoy their breakfast. They discuss that now that Courtney is gone things should be easier. Jasmine says that now all they have to do is worry about Scott coming after them, as he seems very bitter about the whole thing. Jo says that she can handle Scott when the time comes but they should focus on splitting up Team Brain, as they have the numbers with them, especially if Sam joins them. The two shake hands on trying to split Team Brain up. In the control room, Scarlett goes through a few files to get some information on the contestants and comes across some files. She reads through and smirks at the information she found. In the confessional, she says that with the information she now posses, the contestants won’t know what hit them. Topher joins her and reveals that the next challenge is great for sabotage, if she’s up for it. Scarlett tells him to get to work and do his thing, using the information she found. At the dining hall, the losers of the previous challenge sit at a table together. Scott, who sits alone in a corner, pokes his food. In the confessional, he reveals that though he wishes Courtney was still here with him, he might have a better chance of making it farther now that he isn’t seen as a duo. Cameron sees Scott sitting alone and decides to sit with him, much to the farm boy’s annoyance. Cameron asks Scott how he’s feeling, with the latter telling him to scram. In the confessional, Cameron reveals that he’s super proud of himself for making it this far compared to his first run. He then goes on to say that now that the teams are merged, he’s hoping to keep the Brain alliance solid. I call the remaining players to meet outside of the Spa Hotel. There, my nephew Topher and I are waiting with the interns to make a special announcement: it’s Topher’s BIRTHDAY! To celebrate, the challenge will be to prepare an ice cream sundae for him and each of the guests. First, the campers must head back to Mess Hall to find a bowl somewhere in the kitchen, then they must head to the snow mountain to fetch the ice cream. After that, the campers must head to the chocolate syrup fountain in the middle of the forest and finally the Spa Hotel for the cherry on top. Also, because Lightning kind of got two episodes off, he’ll have a penalty! He will be starting ten minutes after everyone else. I instruct the campers to begin the challenge and everyone (but Lightning, LOL!) is off! Geoff, Jasmine, Jo and Scott take a huge lead over the others. Dakota and Sam run alongside one another with Cameron trying to catch up. He tells them that he thinks that “Team Brains” should stick together and take out the bigger players so that an underdog can win this season. Sam and Dakota agree, with Dakota taking the opportunity to say that she thinks they should keep Geoff around to help keep their alliance strong, while they shouldn’t trust Scarlett as much after the last challenge. As if on cue, Scarlett runs up alongside them and says that she thinks that Team Brain should stick together to take out the bigger players. Sam tells her that that’s exactly what they were discussing. Scarlett then tells her it’s settled and that they’ll stick together. She tells them that she’s going to TRY to catch up with Scott and see if she can get him in on it too. Geoff, Jasmine, Jo and Scott reach the kitchen and hunt for bowls. Jo quickly finds one, but Scott shoves her into a closet and takes the bowl from her. He locks her in the closest and runs off without saying anything. Geoff finds a bowl quickly as well, followed by Jasmine who looks around for Jo and assumes she already left. The two run off behind Scott to the snow mountain. The rest of the campers each grab a bowl, and while Jo tries to yell for help, no one hears her over the noise (THIS IS TOO FUNNY!) At the snow mountain, Jasmine, Geoff and Scarlett (kinda shocking how fast this girl is) arrive just as Scott is leaving, telling them to watch their backs. (WOW, he sure is bitter.) Jasmine and Geoff are right on his tail, but Scarlett says behind to “collect” the ice cream. She pulls out a walkie talkie from her sleeve and tells Topher to move the arrow from right to left in order to throw the others off the trail of the challenge. He replies, telling her he’s on it. She then runs off and the others arrive to grab the ice cream. Back at the Mess Hall, Lightning arrives and hears a loud banging from the closet. He opens the door and Jo comes out, her face red with fury. Lightning laughs and asks what happened and she explained that Scott sabotaged her. She then looks for a bowl frantically, but Lightning tells her he found two and gives on to her and she thanks him. In the confessional, Lightning says that while he was with his dad, his father told him to never let a game get in between him and a girl. He then says that maybe he’ll try to rekindle things with Jo, if he can. (Aww… how DISGUSTING.) The two then run off to the snow mountain. As Topher is about to change the direction of the arrow, Scott zooms past him and also pushes him into a bush (HEY! That’s my nephew, trailer trash!!) Topher gets up and then changes the direction of the arrow, just in time to see Geoff and Jasmine go the wrong way. Scarlett arrives and chuckles evilly then proceeds and goes to the correct way. Leshawna, Dakota and Sam arrive right after and then proceed to go in the direction of the arrow. Sam asks why they think Scarlett went the wrong way, to which Leshawna shrugs it off and says Scarlett probably missed the arrow. Dakota grows worried. Lightning and Jo run alongside one another and decide to catch up on things that happened. Jo says that a lot of wild stuff has happened, including someone sabotaging the votes. Lightning then jokingly suggests that it was Topher and a secret player, as he overheard him talking to someone on a walkie talkie. Jo gasps and realizes that the mysterious saboteur is still out there. (Ohh, intense.) Scott finally arrives at the chocolate fountain and is stopped by Scarlett, who arrives soon after. In the confessional, Scarlett says that now is the chance to start splitting up potential alliances that won’t take her to the end. She tells him that she feels bad about Courtney leaving and was threatened by Jasmine to go with the nominations. She also tells him that it was Cameron who came up with the idea in the first place and Jasmine decided to take credit for it. Scott gasps and thanks her for the information, and then runs off with his completed sundae in hand. After he left, Scarlett smirks and starts walking to the finish line. Cameron finally arrives at the arrow (that is now in the correct direction, LOL!) and is met by Jo and Lightning. He asks them if they’d be into forming a “Season Four” alliance and they both turn him down. They then run off and surpass him. In the forest, Geoff, Jasmine, Leshawna, Dakota and Sam all meet up. Jasmine asks the others if they’ve seen the fountain anywhere, to which Geoff answers “nah, bro.” Before they can go in the right direction, I announce that the challenge is OVER as Scott crossed the finish line! The contestants groan and all head back to the camp. At the camp, Jasmine and Jo meet up and discuss the challenge. Jasmine says that someone sabotaged the challenge today and Jo responds with Lightning revealing that the saboteur might have a little help from Topher so the two should pay him a visit later. With Scott in power and angry at the world, who knows who he’ll nominate? It’s gonna be GOOD, though. HAHA! Scott nominated Cameron, due to him trying to form an alliance with him, and Leshawna, for ratting out Courtney. In the end, Cameron was sent home due to him being a weakling. Trivia *This is the first episode in which a contestant's birthday takes place. Goof Gallery Category:All Star Battle (Season 2) Episodes Category:Episodes